Mass effect 2: The Aftermath
by SirX
Summary: This story takes place two months after the destruction of the Collector base. Only Zaeed, Garrus and Samara made it out alive, plus a character I made up that is sort of a representation of myself. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tali! No!" Shepard yelled while the Quarian got carried away by a swarm of Seekers. The doors closed but he could still hear her screams over the radio. A single tear rolls over his cheek as he closes the channel. But there was not much time to grief. "Shepard! Are you there? Do you copy?" he heard over the radio. It was Jacob. Shepard left him in charge of a second fire time in order to fight the Collectors on two fronts.

"I copy. Where are you?"

"Pinned down at the door! Takin' heavy fire!"

"Get this door open!" Shepard ordered Samara while he and Dante got into position at the doors. As soon as the door opened the rest of the squad rushed inside while Shepard and Dante provided covering fire.

Shepard looked around to see if everyone was alright. From the corner of his eye he saw Jacob clenching his teeth and holding on to his stomach. Then he saw blood.

"Jacob! Are you alright?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it, Commander" Jacob coughed up blood.

"Mordin! Get over here, hurry!" Shepard barked at the Salarian professor. It was too late. Jacob let out a sigh and every muscle in his body relaxed. He was dead.

Shepard woke up screaming.

"Is there something wrong, Commander?" It was EDI, the ship's artificial intelligence. Shepard had no desire to speak to it now.

"I just had a bad dream, EDI. Get back to whatever it is you do."

"Very well, Commander" EDI replied in her calm, neutral voice.

Shepard got out of bed and sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

It has been two months now since the destruction of the collector base. The mission was a success, but they lost way too many men. The entire Normady crew aside from their helmsman, Jeff "Joker" Morreau, didn't make it. Of the thirteen people Shepard recruited for his elite squad, only four, excluding himself, made it out alive. The mission was a succes, but at a high cost. Shepard's been haunted by these nightmares ever since. He wanted to appear strong to the crew, but they knew. No one came out without scars. Both physical and mental.

"What's up?"

Shepard startled and looked over his shoulder. It was Dante. He's a well-built, 27-years old man with short, black hair. He had served with Commander Shepard for a total of four years now, and the two had become close friends.

"EDI told me you had some trouble sleeping, so I thought I should check up on you. I do hope there won't be any need to put a babyphone in here." Typically Dante, always treating serious situations with sarcasm.

"I'm fine." Shepard said.

"Listen, Adrian", Dante's tone became serious. Not many people, even his good friend Dante, called Commander Shepard by his first name. Dante walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning over with his elbows on his knees.

"We all have trouble dealing with this. You, me, Joker and hell, even Zaeed got teary-eyed for a minute or so."

Shepard smiled. It wasn't a happy one, rather a forced one to show Dante he was all right.

"Anyways", Dante went on, "we're touching down at the citadel within 15 minutes. Thought it'd be good for you to meet with Councilor Anderson again and let him know you're still alive. And while we're there, why not try to get the Council on our side so we can take the fight to the Reapers, eh?"

"Like they'll listen to us" Commander shepard replied, "they think I am crazy".

"It's always worth a shot, my dad used to say. Three's a charm, right?"

Shepard couldn't resist to chuckle. "Alright. I'll meet you and the other in the CIC in fifteen minutes. I think we all deserved a day off."

"That's my boy." Dante stood up and went back to the elevator. As soon as he walked out of the door, Shepard lay down on his bed again. He looked at the clock. He couldn't believe he slept another ten minutes. Better hurry up, he thought and stood up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is quiet down in engineering. He doesn't like to admit it, but Zaeed misses the people around him. Gabby, Kenneth and Tali. But not Grunt and Jack. He never got to know Jack, she never let him get close. Ever since Krogan killed most of his mercenary squad he's had a grudge against them. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the tank-grown Krogan. He was only a few weeks old.

"Damnit, what is this? He isn't supposed to care. He's got his cash, he could leave whenever the hell he wanted." His train of thoughts is disturbed by EDI.

"Please report to the CIC, Mr. Massani. We're touching down on the Citadel within 10 minutes."

"Then I'll finally have a chance to get of this goddamn ship and get on with my life."

"We both know you don't mean that, Mr. Massani."

"Yeah, whatever…" Zaeed mumbled, "I'm on my way."

As he exited his room on the Starboard Cargo Area, he takes a look at Jesse and smiles.

As he walks the empty halls of Engineering, he can't resist to take a look at the Main Engineering room where Tali'Zorah and the others always used to work. Zaeed turns back and heads to the elevator.

"I'm getting too old for this." He says to himself as the doors of the elavator close.

In the meantime, Samara got the same message at the Starboard Observation room where she always meditates.

"Thank you, EDI." She replies politely and rises. She walks over to the elevator where she sees Garrus waiting.

"I see EDI has been bugging you too, hm?" The Turian said.

"If you are asking me whether EDI requested that I go to the CIC, then yes, she has been bugging me."

The Turian did not know what to say. Luckily for him, the door of the elevator opened, revealing Zaeed Massani.

"You two coming or what?"

They both stepped into the elevator and closed the door. There was another moment of awkward silence. They all felt what it was. They hadn't been together since the mission. It was strange, they felt distant. Garrus decides to make conversation.

"So… how have you guys been?"

"Doing what I do always, minding my own damn business" remarks Zaeed.

"I know we are all upset over our losses, but we should not take it out on each other." says Samara, "I am fine, thank you for asking, Garrus."

"No problem, I guess…" Garrus noticed he starts to stutter. He always had a little crush on Samara, and how she's standing up for him. It's a good thing Turians don't blush like Humans, Garrus thinks to himself.

"I apologize. I've had a lot on my mind." Zaeed apologizes.

"Haven't we all." Replies Garrus. The doors open. Dante was waiting for them, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Right on time, Joker's about to bring us into the Citadel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"You guys can go do whatever you want while I'm going to meet with Anderson. We'll meet back at the Normandy by the end of the day." Says Commander Shepard while they exit the Normandy.

"I'm going to get stupid." Zaeed said and walked off.

"I think I'm going to pay a visit to Sidonis. We have some talking to do." Said Garrus.

"I hope you're really going to 'just talk' with him, we don't need any complications while in Citadel Space, Garrus." objected Shepard quickly.

"Don't worry, Commander. I just want… answers." Garrus took off as well.

"I wish to return to my meditations" said Samara, "if you'll allow me."

"Very well" Commander Shepard replied and Samara went back to the Normandy.

"That just leaves the two of us, Shepard. Just like old times.'' Dante remarked.

"Oh great, you always have to follow me, don't you?"

They laughed.

"Good to see you smiling and making jokes again, Adrian. I really hate it to see you down like that."

Shepard nudged his head and signaled Dante with his hand to follow him. They hail a cab.

"To the Presidium, please."

Sidonis is just cooking his lunch when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

No response.

"Is somebody out there?"

Again no response. Sidonis walks to the door and slowly opens it.

"Hi, Sidonis." It was Garrus.

Sidonis let out a "holy shit" and tried to close the door. Garrus blocked the door with his foot.

"You and I are going to have a long, long talk."

"I swear I had no choice! They were going to kill me! And everyone I knew!" As soon as Sidonis finished this sentence Garrus broke down the door, knocking back Sidonis. "This is it, he's gonna kill me for what I did!" is what goes through Sidonis' head. Instead, Garrus offers him his hand and helps him up. Garrus apologizes for breaking down his door.

"I'm sorry for that, Sidonis. But I really want to talk to you, that's all."

"The last time you were trying to snipe me! How can I trust you?" Sidonis shouts in panic, almost crying.

"How can I trust **you**? Because of you ten good men lie in unmarked graves! I swear, if Shepard didn't intervene, I would have killed you that day. Instead, I want to hear your side of the story. I'll never agree with what you did, but I want to understand. So sit your Turian ass down so we can talk."

"A-alright…" Sidonis stutters and sits down. Garrus sits down of the opposite side of him.

"F-first of a-all… I-I want to apologize for betraying you. Not that it will bring back our friends, but…" Sidonis paused, "I-I just don't know what to do with my life any—"

"I'm not here to hear that story all over again!" Garrus interrupted, "I want to know why."

"I-I won't lie to you, Garrus. I did it to save my own life. I'm a coward. If there's any way I can make it up to you, I'll do it." Sidonis started crying.

"Well, you could—" Garrus was cut off by his earpiece going off. It was Shepard.

"Yeah… Okay… Sure, Commander. I'll be there in a few." Garrus turned his attention to Sidonis again.

"I think I know a way for you to redeem yourself, Sidonis. You're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Shepard! It's good to see you, my friend!" Councilor Anderson greeted them, "and you too, Dante. Glad to see you both made it out in one piece."

"Unfortunately, not everyone made it out in one piece." Shepard replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shepard. My condolences."

"We can't linger on it. Anyway, I was hoping to speak to the Council, we need to gather forces."

"You mean against the Reapers? I hate to say this to you, Shepard, but your chances of convincing the Council are slim. Not only do they think you're 'obsessed' with the Reapers, you also told 'em to shove it when they proposed to re-instate your Spectre membership. Don't forget your alliance with Cerberus." Anderson said regretfully.

"They have to listen to us! Harbinger is coming, and he won't be alone. We need an army to fight the Reapers! And don't worry about Cerberus, I've turned my back on them!" Shepard sounded as determined as ever.

"I love it when you get that 'save the galaxy' attitude." Dante replied playfully, "but in all seriousness, we really need the Council on our side. We're pretty sure that the Reapers are going to make a move soon, and we need to be ready to face them or we might just all be dead already."

"I may have an idea, a way for you to prove yourself to the Council so they can at least give you a chance."

"We'll take any chance we can get!" Shepard made a fist and held it in front of him.

"Good." Anderson proudly responded, "I'll tell Udina to set up a meeting with the others. Meet me at the Citadel Tower in an hour."

"Thank you, Councilor." Shepard and Anderson shook hands and Dante and Shepard left.

"What a relief." Joker sighed when exiting the bathroom, "especially since I don't need my crutches anymore!"

"Who are you talking to?" A female voice said calmly. Joker looked up to see who it was. It was Samara. Joker had to fight the urge to look down to her heavily exposed cleavage.

"O-oh, ehm, just talkin' to EDI. She's everywhere on this ship." A litte bleep is heard and EDI's blue orb interface shows up.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Reminds me of my mom… I mean that in a positive way, of course!"

"No, I am your father." EDI replied on a serious tone, as always. Both Joker and Samara give her a puzzled look.

"That was a joke."

"Don't give up, dear. You'll get there someday!"

EDI disappeared again.

"Anyways." Joker said, putting a long emphasis on the 's', "why are you still here, Samara? Hasn't Shepard given everyone shore leave for today?"

"I am no good amongst crowds." Samara replied, "I prefer to be alone and meditate."

"Doesn't that get boring?"  
"Not at all. I am completely in trance while I meditate. Time seems irrelevant. It is a great experience. What about you, Joker? Why are you still here? You seem like someone who likes a party."

"Yeah, I love parties, but… Let's just say that at a crowded party people tend to accidentally step on my feet. Then the bones in my feet tend to break. But let's not discuss our miseries today! How do you feel about a game of poker? I'll go easy on you."

"I don't see why not. You will have to explain the rules to me. "

Samara and Joker sit down at the large table in the mess. Joker teaches Samara the basics and suggests they play another variant of the game, called 'strip poker'. Joker lost.

Shepard and Dante had just arrived at Citadel Tower. Donnel Udina was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Shepard." Udina said grudgingly, "I don't know how you did it but the Council is waiting for you at the hearing. Come with me."

Udina's disdain towards Shepard was mutual. It made Shepard feel good to see Udina having to actually listen to Shepard for once. Now let's hope the Council will do the same.

The Council was waiting for Shepard and Dante at the top of the stairways. Only this time there were four Council members waiting for them, Councilor Anderson. The Asari Councilor opened the hearing.

"We are gathered here to discuss the threat of the 'Reapers'."

"Do we have to do this?" the Turian Councilor objected, "I have already told you, Shepard, we dismissed that claim. You're delusional."

"You are delusional! You deluded yourself that the Reapers don't exist because you're afraid to face the truth!" Shepard objected fiercely.

"They are coming for us. We have even gathered evidence for the existence of the Reapers. Take a look at this data pad!" Dante added and handed the data pad over to Udina, who in turn handed it over to Councilor Anderson. Anderson remarks that it indeed does look like the 'ship' that attacked the Citadel.

"But it is hardly compelling proof." The Salarian Councilor added. "It could just be a design for the ship Saren used."

"Don't be so foolish! This is clearly a different ship. We found this when we scanned the base of the Collectors, who were under direct control of a Reaper named Harbinger!" Shepard was starting to get angry.

"We can't trust you, Shepard. You're working with Cerberus. You know that—"

"Wait!" Anderson interrupted the Asari Councilor, "Shepard told me he cut his ties with Cerberus, and I promised him he could prove himself. I think all of you know what I am talking about."

"It would certainly prove Shepard's loyalty to us." The Salarian Councilor commented.

"You know what I hate? Not knowing what the fuck is going on." Dante said.

"Please watch your language, lieutenant Gibbs. You deserve the full story, but show some respect." Anderson disciplined Dante.

"Sorry."

"Bear with me, Shepard, Dante. If you really cut all your ties with Cerberus, we have a mission for you. The Salarian STG has recently discovered a major Cerberus research base in the Terminus systems, the Omega Nebula to be specific. The STG discovered they were experimenting with, to us, uknown technology."

"Reaper technology?" Shepard's interest was piqued.

"We're not sure, Shepard. All we know—"

"Don't get your hopes up, Shepard. To prove your loyalty to us, the Council, and to prove you really cut all your ties to Cerberus, you will go and investigate this base. Take the research if possible, then destroy the base." The Turian Councilor interrupted Anderson.

"If that's what it takes." Shepard said with great confidence, "there is one issue, though. My ship's old crew… passed away on our previous mission." Shepard feels a short moment of regret, for not sending anyone with his crew to escort them back to the Normandy.

"The Alliance can help you with that, Commander. "Anderson stated, "Are you familiar with the Corsairs?"

"In fact, I worked with one. The Corsairs are some sort of division of the Alliance that can't be traced back."

"Indeed. If they could be traced back to us, it would probably trigger a war with the Terminus Systems. You will be provided with a brand new crew, as well as a familiar face. Staff Commander Alenko will be coming with you." Anderson's news brought a smile to Shepard's face.

"Thank you, Councilor. I will return once that base lies in ruins." Are Shepard's final words.

As Commander Adrian Shepard and Lieutenant Dante Gibbs walk away, the Council watches them leave. Anderson with proud, but the others, especially the Turian Councilor, with distrust and resentment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a familiar figure waiting for Shepard and Dante at the docking bay. As they came closer, they noticed it was Kaidan Alenko, a soldier who used to serve under Commander Shepard two years ago. He was there at the battle of the Citadel. These days, Alenko officially outranks Commander Shepard, being only a lieutenant-Commander. Yet he knows who is in charge and salutes for him.

"Ten hut!"

"There's no need for this formal crap, Kaidan." Shepard shook his hand and patted Kaidan on the back. Dante did the same.

"Sorry for my behavior on Horizon, Commander. As soon as I heard you cut your ties with Cerberus, I was instated as a Corsair."

"I understand, Alenko. Are we all set here?"

"If Joker is right, we're still missing one man. Zaeed Massani?" As soon as he said that, a man came walking with a limp and shouting profanities at them. He was drunk. It was Zaeed.

"You son of a bitch!" Zaeed shouted.

"Go sleep it off, Zaeed." Shepard commanded him.

"Screw you, you… you son of a bitch! You're lucky I'm so drunk, or else I would… I would… ah damn it." Zaeed limps into the Normandy.

"You keep curious company, Shepard." Remarks Kaidan, "So far I've seen an ice cold killer Asari, a drunk mercenary, our old friend Garrus and Sidonis."

"Sidonis?" Asked Dante.

"Yes, he came along with Garrus. Something about redeeming himself."

"I understand. Sidonis betrayed Garrus' mercenary team and got them all killed. I think Garrus wants Sidonis to repay him by joining this mission." Shepard explained.

"That's fine. Though there's one more thing that's got me worrying, Commander." Kaidan was very serious, "an AI? Don't you remember how dangerous those are and what they are capable of if they go rogue?"

"You can trust EDI, Kaidan. She sees us as her crewmates, her friends. Besides, Cerberus put restrictions on her. She's had plenty of opportunities to kill us but she didn't."

"Very well, Commander. I trust your judgment. Let's go."

The three walk into the Normandy and it takes off.

While Shepard looks at his new crew, he feels proud. But also guilty. He let his old crew die so that the mission could succeed. He won't let that happen to these people. That's why he gathered them in the CIC for a motivational speech. People always told him he was good at it.

"Listen up, people!" Shepard started, " I won't lie to you, this mission is dangerous. We're going to infiltrate a Cerberus base with limited numbers and resources. But if we don't do this, the Council will never listen to us. And if we don't gain their support, the Reapers will surely succed in wiping us all out. We don't want that." Shepard hesitated for a moment, but then continued, "make me proud. Make yourselves proud." Applause followed. "Alright, back to work, everyone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shepard, Garrus and Miranda had just left on the mobile platform when the Collectors breached the door. Zaeed instinctively yelled to the crew that they should get in "some goddamned cover". Zaeed made a sliding towards a nearby wall and fired at the enemy. However, the enemy fire was too heavy, forcing him to shoot blindly from cover. While doing so, he looked around and saw Mordin collapse.

"Krogan! Cover me!" He yelled to Grunt.

"Alright! You better hurry, old man!" Grunt yelled back and stood up and fired his shotgun at the Collectors. He took a few hits, but his armor was too thick to get that easily penetrated. Zaeed had arrived at Mordin's location.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes. Fine. Took a concussive shot to the shoulder. No problem." Mordin replied and tried to get up but collapsed again.

"You're in no state to fight, Doc! You keep your damn head down and don't get up! Understand?"

"Yes. Would be for best."

Zaeed thought he heard his name. He wasn't sure because he couldn't hear much with all the gunfire around him while trying to protect the wounded Salarian professor. He heard his name again. This time he was sure, someone was calling for him. He looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw Dante signaling him to get over there. He left an extra pistol and some clips with the wounded Mordin and roadie ran towards Dante.

"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy!" Zaeed shouted angrily.

"I just got word from Shepard! We're retreating to the Normandy! I need you and Samara to provide covering fire while me and Grunt evacuate Mordin!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Zaeed's vision went black. When he opened his eyes again he was laying in the medical bay of the Normandy, with a huge hangover.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, I thought you'd drunk yourself into a coma." A voice said with a thick British accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaeed asked confusedly.

"Oh, I'm part of the new Normandy crew. I am doctor William Turner. But you can call me Willy."

William was a balding, 50-years-old man from London. Zaeed and William talked for a while. Zaeed found out that William moved to the Citadel to start a private practice only a few years after the First Contact War, where the aliens were distrustful of him at first, but were impressed by his easily gained knowledge of alien biology. This also got him noticed by the Alliance. Zaeed and William share a nostalgic moment when they discovered they both grew up in the same neighborhood. They chatted a bit more about this and that, afterwards they parted ways again, Zaeed longing to get back to his private place down in Engineering and his old girlfriend Jesse.

Shepard announced Kaidan his new second-in-command. Dante shows him his quarters.

"And these are you new quarters, Kaidan." Dante said while he showed Kaidan the quarters that once belonged to the late Miranda Lawson.

"Thank you, Dante."

"Yeah, well, try not to make a mess in here. No one's gonna clean it up for you."

Dante was about to exit the room when Kaidan's voice stopped him.

"Dante, wait. I need to talk with you about something." Kaidan sounded worried.

"Alright, alright, we'll get someone to clean your shit."

"Dante, please. This is serious. It's about Shepard." Kaidan and Dante never did get along. They were the exact opposite of each other. Dante was lax and to Kaidan it seemed like he didn't care. Kaidan is a very serious man who doesn't take things lightly.

"What about Shepard?" Dante asked.

"He seems… different. He is still as determined as ever, but I can feel something's wrong."

"Well, he did almost lose his entire team. Remember how shaken up he was about Ashley's death? Not more than two months ago he lost more than twenty, maybe thirty good people. No one walks out of something like that without scars."

"It just doesn't seem like him. Maybe I should go talk to him." Kaidan sounded concerned.

"Give him some time. He'll come by." Dante reassured him and he exited the room.

As Dante walked through the mess, he saw a Turian sitting at the large table. It wasn't Garrus.

"I don't believe we've met," Dante said politely, "I'm Dante Gibbs." Dante reached out his hand to shake the Turian's. The Turian looked back at Dante as if he was going to wet his pants any moment.

"Oh.. hi. I'm Sidonis." The Turian replied nervously.

"Hell, man. Relax a little. I know this mission is dangerous, but damn… Wait, you're Sidonis? Garrus' number one enemy?"

"I'm here to make amends. I assume you know what I did…"

"I'm not holding anything against you, man, " Dante reassured the nervous Turian and set down on the chair next to him, "good luck convincing Garrus, though. He's quite thick-headed."

"Tell me about it." Sidonis seemed to lighten up.

Dante and Sidonis had a good, long conversation until it was time to go rest. They would become good friends in the days to come.

The crew was asleep and the Normandy quiet. EDI was controlling the ship. Shepard couldn't sleep, though, pacing up and down in his private quarters. He was thinking about what to do when they finally reach the Cerberus base. They'd better take a stop on Omega first, take stock. He wondered if the ship was still registered as Cerberus. If what Miranda told him was true, the different cells within Cerberus have little to no knowledge of each other, so they should be able to get in easily. Íf the Normandy was still registered as Cerberus, that is. He couldn't be bothered to contact EDI about it. He'd gotten his mind all wrapped around the mission. No casualties, he thought.

He couldn't get the image of Miranda falling off the platform, into the core of the Collector base. He almost grabbed her hand, almost. She could have been alive now if he'd just been faster. No. There was no way he could have gotten her in time without falling into the core with her, leaving Garrus alone on the collapsing structure and the Seeker swarms. He should get to sleep.

Shepard went to bed. Hours passed, but he was still wide awake. He snuck into the infirmary to get some sleeping pills. He slept wonderfully after taking them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Got into a writing mood the other day and cooked this up. Sorry for the delay, my meager fan base :P._

**Chapter 7**

Dante woke up from the noise coming from the mess hall. For the first time in two months the Normandy was teeming with life again. People were chatting while the new Mess Sergeant was preparing their breakfast, Doctor Turner was preparing his clinic for the sick and wounded just like Chakwas used to do every morning.

Dante had been sleeping in Kasumi's old room. He drank himself to sleep to get the image of Grunt collapsing while carrying the wounded Salarian on the battlefield to safety out of his head.

"Oh, Maker. All that noise hurts my head." He mumbles to himself.

"Are you alright?" A sudden female voice said, "You were drinking quite heavily the other night."

"Who're you again?" Dante squints his eyes to get a better look at the woman standing in the doorway. She had short, brown hair that reached her shoulders. He could not make out her face.

"I'm Kendra, Kendra Nielson," the woman introduced herself, "I work here as the new tech specialist. You woke me up last night when you were talking to yourself out loud. Something about 'that poor baby krogan'?"

"Oh, that," Dante replied suprised, "I thought that was supposed to be a dream. Last night is kinda hazy for me."

Dante took another look at her face. He could see her clearer now. She had a slender face and a slightly tanned skin. She wasn't wearing alot of make-up, just some light rouge and eye shadow.

"I can imagine that you don't remember much from last night." Kendra laughs and points at the bar. Dante looked over at the bar and saw various bottles of various liquors all over the place.

"I'm not usually like that, you know."

"I don't judge you. I'm actually just here to tell you that the Commander has requested your prescence in the cockpit." Informs Kendra.

"Isn't that EDI's job?"

"She couldn't get through to you" , Kendra said playfully, "you'd better hurry, though. We are about to touch down at Omega any minute now."

"Fuck." Dante grunted.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Kendra.

"No, no… Well actually, yes there is", replied Dante, "I have a history on Omega. It's a long story, though. I should be on my way."

Dante limps past Kendra on his way to the elevator. Kendra fails not to laugh at Dante's drunken walk.

There is being heavily discussed in the cockpit.

"What's the pick-up, Commander?" Asks Kaidan.

"Weapons and ammunition, mostly. Maybe we can procure some illegal weapons as well."

"Now you're talking my goddamn language!" Zaeed exclaims enthusiastically.

"Well, as long as you're not going to test 'em *on* the Normandy", remarks Joker, "EDI doesn't like it when you fire your weapons down in engineering. You tend to hit some whires from time to time."

"Shut your whole, cripple."

"Low blow, man. Very low."

"Calm down, you two", commands Shepard, "we have to get along if we want to succeed."

Both Zaeed and Joker reluctantly apologize when they suddenly hear a mocking voice.

"Well, don't stop now, I always miss out on the good stuff!" It was Dante, his hair still messed up from the night before, wearing his tank top and baggy pants.

"Dante, you look like hammered shit!" Remarks Zaeed comically.

"Well, that's because I got hammered like shit last night, old man."

"You do not behave like the professional Shepard makes you out to be, Lieutenant Gibbs." Remarks Samara calmly.

"You could've invited us", says Garrus, "gods know we could all use it."

"Truly, you've gathered a team of specialists." Laughs Kaidan.

"Team, now that we're finally all here", Shepard tries to get things back to a serious level, "I have some tasks for you all. Kaidan, you and I are going to speak with Aria, see if she knows anything about the research station."

"Aye aye, Commander."

"Zaeed and Garrus, you're our weapon experts. Especially you, Garrus. You should know where to find weapons on Omega. Go see if you can find some good weapons to use against Cerberus, should we need to."

"Will do, Shepard." Replies Garrus.

"Dante and Samara, you go look for any other kind of resource or information you can find. Especially on the lower levels. There will always be someone willing to trade information for

credits there."

"Ah, fuck no", replied Dante, "anywhere but there."

"Excuse me?"

"Adrian, we are good friends and I like it that way, so please don't make this difficult for me. I have a… troubled history on Omega. I don't want to discuss it right now. Not in front of the others."

"We came to Omega before and you didn't have any trouble back then." Retorts Shepard.

"Well, I wasn't exactly 'yay, let's go to Omega' then, either."

"This mission is more important than your personal history right now. You can tell me about it later. You're going."

"No, I'm not." Dante replies and walks off.

"What the hell's gotten in to him?" Zaeed asks frustrated.

Shepard sighs. "Think you can handle it on your own, Samara?"

"Of course, Shepard." Samara replies with confidence.

"Take Sidonis with you", remarks Garrus, "he knows the lower levels better than anyone."

"Good idea, Garrus", replies Shepard, "EDI, tell Sidonis to suit up and go with Samara. Let's go, everyone. I'll deal with Dante after we're done here."


End file.
